Prophecy
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Opportunity that shall not be ignored, according to prophecy. He wonders. Is the man in front of him the predicted one? YAOI -HIATUS-


**A/N: **First of all, I won't promise any fast update with this new fic. It was written last March but I just had the moment to post it. People can consider it as an apology fic too, for I don't update that fast. But since, it will be a multi-chaptered fic... I'll be dependent on the review number and my schedule in updating. :)

I present, my newest fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **:D

**Rating: **M, i think.

**Prophecy**

"So you'll join their spectacle for… whatever?" Fuji averted his gaze from the night sky as he cast a glance at his seemingly busy companion. With the other man's silence, Fuji pouted, returning his gaze at the cloudless sky, his cerulean eyes glowing under the moon's gleam.

"Aa," the other man replied after a few minutes, still busying himself with their bonfire.

Fuji looked at him, startled. He blinked, his startled expression contorted in a rather confused one. "What for?"

Tezuka pulled out a thick blanket and spread it on the ground, awhile glancing at Fuji, who already had his eyes closed, but still facing him. "I have to get my land back."

Fuji subconsciously rolled to move and position himself on the blanket, tugging Tezuka's arm in the process and making him lie beside him rather uncomfortably. "So that's why. Then if we win the spectacle, we'll get our land back?"

Not bothering to protest, Tezuka shifted to make himself comfortable on the blanket. He knew that nothing will happen if he argued with Fuji in his drunken state. "I'll make a bargain with him. And it's _my_ land, Fuji."

"I'm homeless," Fuji pouted, moving on top of Tezuka, his head resting on the crook of the other man's neck. Getting no reaction from the other man, he ran the tip of his nose along the side of Tezuka's neck, sniffing on it. "You smell good."

"You're a gypsy, Fuji," Tezuka mumbled, getting already sleepy himself, still not minding whatever Fuji's doing; but he gasped as Fuji nipped on his neck. "And you're drunk. Stop it."

"But, Tezuka…" Fuji whined, the effect of his previous alcohol slurring his voice. "You took me in," he bit at a juncture of Tezuka's neck and shoulder, making the latter's eyes fly open and release a quiet scream. Fuji licked the mark, his hands roaming around Tezuka's body.

Deciding not to break his emotions, Tezuka threaded his hand through the strands of Fuji's hair, stopping him on his ministrations. "S-stop, Fuji." His other hand caught Fuji's wrists. "Go to sleep," he ordered as he slightly moved to push the other man away rather gently.

A soft thud echoed in their place as Fuji fell off Tezuka's chest. Not realizing what had happened, Fuji's half-closed eyes stared blankly at the sky, flickering as it traced the stars that form the Orion.

"Ne, Tezuka. I'm gonna tell your future," Fuji mumbled, his hand slowly inching upwards to find Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka grunted, "Futures cannot be told, Fuji," he sighed as Fuji's hands continued groping empty air. He raised a hand and slipped them in one of Fuji's, immediately feeling the warmth being emitted by it.

Fuji smiled in satisfaction as he traced the lines of Tezuka's palm with his index finger, eyes half-lidded. _"A blessing in disguise will lead to a perfect opportunity; you shall not refuse it, for it will be something that, should it turn your world upside down, you know you'd be thankful as it happen."_ Fuji mumbled; evidence of his consciousness almost invisible in his face. Tezuka sighed and lowered their hands, slowly closing his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

"Go to sleep."

"H-hai…"

**xXx**

"Hm… Too many contenders. Think you can win?" Fuji asked as he stared at the crowd outside the palace.

Tezuka uncharacteristically smirked. "You're the fortune-teller here," he walked closer to perfectly hear the announcements. Fuji chuckled as he tailed him.

The lights shone as the balcony doors dramatically opened, revealing two royalties with a gloomily dignified aura around them.

The crowd—or contenders, as Fuji had noted—bowed respectfully.

"Greetings, people. I shall announce the contest. Three days ago, the young Prince was kidnapped; and the person that will save the Prince shall have a part of my land and a title as an aristocrat," King Nanjiroh announced from the balcony.

People cheered at the expected reward.

"But we have to eliminate. I only need one person to save my son..."

Fuji hummed as the King continued in his speech. _"One fight will lead to another; and it will opt for the lucky cavalier." _he secretly glanced at Tezuka, smirking.

"…and I am willing to risk everything. So…"

Dramatic pause.

"Let the fight begin!"

The crowd didn't know what to do; until one desperate man swung his fist on a commoner beside him, which led to a fight between people, with their ranks and positions disregarded, as they were all desperate with the awaiting reward for them, shall they be the chosen one.

"Ara. Isn't it violent?" Fuji, having moved to sit on a high wall, stared at them and smiled, his cerulean orbs gleaming. "Interesting."

**xXx**

Tezuka pulled his pistols from under his cloak and turned around; pointing one of the revolvers to a commoner, and the other to the Lord's Knight and pulled the trigger simultaneously. Thuds echoed as the last of the contenders fell on the ground, injured, if not dead.

Fuji clapped from behind him and he took an abrupt turn, pointing his pistols to Fuji's head. The latter blinked in surprise before chuckling. "Cute."

"So a gunman will get my son back? Congratulations." King Nanjiroh appeared and raised his hand for a handshake. "May I have the honor to know this man's name?"

Tezuka pulled his oversized hat, which covered almost half of his face, and greeted the King with a bow. King Nanjiroh took a step back, recognizing the man. "K-Kunimitsu…?"

"Greetings, Your Highness." Tezuka straightened to face the King. "I'm here to get my land back."

**xXx**

"If we get the Prince back, then we'll have the land plus a title of an aristocrat?" Fuji inquired as they started their quest.

Tezuka grunted. "I don't care about the title; and it's MY land, Fuji."

"Fine, fine." Fuji chuckled. "But how can we get him back?"

"Don't ask as if you still don't know," Tezuka stopped in front of a certain store and murmured something to the owner, giving him a bag of money and sending him away.

"I don't see specifics, Tezuka." Fuji pouted, staring at the storeowner's back as he stopped beside Tezuka.

"I still haven't planned it," Tezuka started, his eyes blank and his voice in an autopilot, obviously in a deep thinking. "Maybe we'll settle it in sabotage or a discreet escape."

The storeowner reappeared with a brown stallion in tow. He gave the bridle of the horse to Tezuka and bowed. He gave a slight glance to Fuji before going back to business.

Fuji let out a thrilled squeak as he bounced toward the horse, rubbing its face. "He's pretty!" he chirped, looking at Tezuka, his cerulean eyes gleaming with childish amazement. "Is he going with us?"

Tezuka's features softened at Fuji's antics and he nodded. "Climb in."

"Un!" Fuji nodded eagerly. He slid a foot and pushed himself up; but yelped as he slipped and fell on the ground. Tezuka shook his head and helped Fuji to stand up, reprimanding the effeminate male to be careful and to not let his guard down.

He placed his hands on Fuji's waist; and with all effort, he raised the other male until he was settled on the back of the horse. He jumped next, on Fuji's back, and made few adjustments to make the two of them comfortable.

"Now, where to?" Fuji wondered.

"That's why you're here."

"Told you, I don't see specifics," Fuji huffed. "But fine, I'll try to figure it out." He closed his eyes to concentrate, and the image of last night's constellation appeared in his head. He blinked and whispered in curiosity. "Orion?"

Tezuka looked down as he thought Fuji had uttered something. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Fuji muttered, thoughts still lingering on the Orion the Hunter. He tensed slightly. _'Hunter?' _he smiled in realization and his mouth parted open in an autopilot prediction. _"A place where people _hunt _something, find something; either for sole wanting or for own living."_

**xXx**

"Let me go!" an emerald-haired lad thrashed around the locked cabin he was in, pounding mercilessly on the door. "Let me go!"

The door burst open and he was thrown on the floor, landing on his butt. He glared at the man standing at the entrance, who didn't seem intimidated by it.

The man entered the cabin and closed the door softly. He turned to look at the lad; then he smirked at his expression. "Cute."

The emerald-haired lad scowled from his position on the ground, still glaring at his tormentor. "Where the hell am I?"

"In the middle of nowhere," he ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "We're eloping, remember?" he added jokingly.

The lad growled angrily and swiftly sped towards his tormentor, swinging an uppercut. The latter caught his fist and pulled it upwards, his other arm hooking around the other boy's waist, making him look up at him in an uncomfortable angle.

"Slow," he mouthed before planting a kiss on the boy's lips. "Unbecoming for a Prince, ne, Ryoma~?"

The Prince's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Let me go. You're disgusting."

His tormentor's eyes glowered and he smirked, roughly pushing him against the cabin's wall, making him yelp in pain. He leaned past him, "What's disgusting?" he mouthed against the Prince's left ear, the latter suppressing a shiver.

"What do you want from me?" he hissed, peering at those violet orbs of his tormentor. "You aren't the Momo-senpai I had known before."

Momoshiro laughed, "Things change, Echizen. What can you expect?" he threw his head back as he laughed harder. "I just want a little piece of your wealth, Prince~"

Ryoma smirked. "You wish. Father will not give up a land this easily, he vowed to, at least."

Momoshiro's eyes narrowed but his smirk grew wider. The hand that was previously blocking the fist was now tracing the Prince's jaw line. "You're a piece of wealth, itself."

Ryoma's eyes dropped slightly and his breathing had grown ragged. He wriggled his lower body to control himself, but the distracting sensation of Momoshiro's hand that was rubbing circles around his lower back and the other hand that was caressing his face was too much. His eyes widened as Momoshiro shoved two fingers inside his mouth. Acting on reflex, he bit the offending fingers.

"Ow!" Momoshiro hissed in pain while nursing the bite, unintentionally letting go of the Prince. The latter looked around, panicking, as he tried to seek any clue of what he should do next.

He caught a glimpse of the door and ran toward it, pulling the knob rather hastily.

He has to escape.

**A/N: **sooo yeah~ It sucks, no? LMAO. I'd love reviews! :)

**R&R!**


End file.
